


***

by seane



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на заявку: Где-то в лабораториях Шин-Ра плавает в колбе найденная на разбившемся неизвестном корабле девица с кроличьими ушками. Бальфир и Ваан пытаются её освободить, но попадают в ловушку Турков.<br/>Сцена допроса. Сексуальное насилие как лучший способ развязать язык =) Руфус наблюдает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	***

ВОЗРАСТ – ДВЕНАДЦАТЬ:  
У двенадцатилетнего Руфуса расширились глаза.  
Он и вообще любил подсматривать: а как иначе можно хоть что-то узнать в этом мире?  
Особенно он любил подглядывать за Турками.  
Но сын президента никогда не думал, что может увидеть – такое…

 

ЦВЕТ – БЕЛЫЙ:  
\- Мне не нравятся твои показатели, - сказал доктор Ходжо.  
\- Обычное переутомление…  
\- У тебя не может быть обычного переутомления! Вообще никакого!  
Ему достался угрюмый взгляд из-под серебряной челки.  
\- Ляжешь на обследование, - сказал Ходжо.  
\- Как президент решит.  
\- Президенту нужно, чтобы ты был в форме.  
\- Не припомню, чтобы он был мной недоволен.  
И вчерашний лабораторный образец самым наглым образом просто встал и вышел из кабинета.  
Ах, ты!  
Ходжо был взбешен.  
Мальчишка! Сопляк! И ты решил, что я не смогу надавить на Артура? Плевать на Вутай, обойдутся там без тебя. Ты даже не понимаешь, насколько ты ценен для Корпорации, сколько в тебя денег вгрохано, щенок!  
Ляжешь. Как миленький. И надолго ляжешь. Давно пора тебя проверить по полной программе.

 

ОДЕЖДА – ПИДЖАК:  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Верудо, - Тогда поговорим с ними по-другому.  
Молодой Турк почтительно слушал.  
\- Больше всего, - продолжал Верудо, - мужчины бояться насилия, совершенного другим мужчиной.  
Ваан невольно сглотнул. Он боялся. Нелегко быть хорошеньким мальчиком на улицах Рабанастры. Похоже, что хорошеньким мальчиком вообще быть нелегко. Даже в иных мирах.  
Ну, просто всюду одно и то же!  
Но зато его наставник в нелегком деле воздушного пиратства был, как всегда, спокоен и расслаблен. 

 

ВКУС – ЗАВОРАЖИВАЮЩИЙ:  
Руфус хлопал глазами.  
У молодого Турка оказалась гладкая смуглая кожа. Она будто светилась изнутри ровным матовым светом. Он был похож на чашку сливок, в которую добавили лишь крохотную капельку кофе.  
Руфус невольно облизнул губы. 

 

ВОЛОСЫ – ЧЕРНЫЕ:  
Бальфир пропускал сквозь пальцы длинные черные пряди.  
У его «насильника» оказалось прекрасное тело и – что немаловажно – неплохой опыт в подобных делах.  
Не в допросах.  
Впрочем, Бальфир не сомневался, что и в ведении допросов этот юноша столь же великолепен. У длинноволосых брюнетов в любых мирах все же есть нечто общее: они во всем любят доходить до совершенства.

 

МЕТАЛЛ – СЕРЕБРО:  
Ходжо был так взбешен непокорством своего объекта, что вкатил ему утроенную дозу без всяких сомнений. Даже с некоторым злорадством.  
Переутомление у него! Расслабился, в опытной давно не был? Ничего, я тебя в норму приведу. Вутай отпуском покажется. 

 

ЖАНР – КОМЕДИЯ:  
\- О боги! Я слышал байки о том, что бывают виеры-мужчины, но никогда в это не верил.  
\- У него ведь нет ушей, - меланхолично возразила изрядно уставшая Фран.  
\- А как насчет хвоста?  
У Ваана мелькнула мысль, что, похоже, Бальфир был единственным, кто провел время довольно приятно. Сам Ваан замерз и проголодался. Фран – та и вовсе выглядела ужасно, даже уши поникли.  
Бальфир же успел подумать, что все-таки не следовало ему пить. Но как иначе можно было отвязаться от того очаровательного следователя? Бальфир всегда отличался умением пить, не пьянея, но в этот раз пришлось выпить особенно много, прежде чем красивый брюнет, наконец, отрубился. 

В следующий миг рука Бальфира уже легла на задницу предполагаемого виера.  
«Останется без руки!» - подумала Фран.  
«Какая задница!» - подумал Бальфир.  
Безухий виер покачнулся и повалился лицом вниз.  
«Бедняга! – подумал Ваан. - От смущения, наверное».

 

ПЕРСОНАЖ – ЛИДЕР:  
\- Ну, и когда он очнется?  
\- Откуда мне знать?  
\- Так он знает, где находится Страл?  
\- Сказал, что да.  
\- Ты ему веришь?  
Фран пожала плечами. Она верила.  
\- Он освободил меня.  
\- Да что с ним вообще такое?  
\- Это Мист, - сказала Фран.  
«А, ну да!» - подумали в унисон Бальфир и Ваан  
\- Здесь Мист существует в какой-то странной концентрированной форме, - продолжала Фран.  
\- Правда? – в Бальфире неожиданно проснулись гены.  
Безухий виер зашевелился и сел. Исследование местного Миста было забыто.  
\- Пошли, - угрюмо сказал парень.  
И все опять послушались и пошли. Что-то в голосе среброволосого зайца было – этакое… Отчего хотелось встать по стойке смирно.  
Бальфир пытался выгнать из своей головы крамольную мысль о том, что этот среброволосый ему кого-то сильно напоминает. 

 

ЧУВСТВА – НЕДОУМЕНИЕ:  
\- Как они могли сбежать? Как они вообще могли сбежать?

 

АЛИБИ – НЕСОМНЕННОЕ:  
\- Вы уверены, что Сефирот не был к этому причастен?  
\- Поверьте, он еще пару суток не сможет быть причастен ни к одному событию на Гайе, - снисходительно сказал Ходжо.

br /


End file.
